In recent years, the number and types of devices, client software technologies, and delivery infrastructures relating to the distribution of digital content has increased at a rapid rate. Correspondingly, a greater degree of sophistication has been required to deploy the digital content in an effective and measurable manner across an ever-increasing variety of platforms, operating systems and devices. Therefore, a number of specialty technologies have been created, particularly in the area of delivery of digital content, for the purpose of providing a consistently high quality content delivery experience. Currently, digital content delivery solutions such as content delivery networks (CDNs) and their mobile media and television counterparts dominate the field. As a result, delivery infrastructure has become increasingly distinct from its presentation layer, said presentation layer being a television (TV) channel, a Web Site, a Mobile Media Portal or any number of consumer-facing environments. This change, along with an increasing need for precisely scripted delivery of content, audience targeting and media measurability, has created a need for a technology which can merge the full range of platforms, infrastructures and human needs together, in an articulate, yet highly flexible manner.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for digital content distribution which addresses the problems associated with current solutions.